Tears Of Clown
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Salah sendiri mencari gara-gara. Aku ini Badut, hahaha... / "Aku tau tawa dan senyummu menakjubkan." / 'Barang haram selalu menjadi yang terkutuk dan berdosa untuk disentuh. Meskipun Badutmu menghasilkan tawa, tetaplah dirimu yang haram menciptakan masalah.' / "Kau tak tau rasanya. Kau tak berhak berkata itu menjakjubkan!" / Naruto's Birthday, Fem!Naru


**Title : Tears Of Clown**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**.**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Female Naruto, No Yaoi, etc.**

**.**

**A/N : Ini Oneshoot milik Nari-chan lagi. Lagunya bukan dari lagu seorang artis, ini lagu bikinan temen sendiri, hohoho. Ini Fic buat ultah si Dobe, hadiah ultah Nari-chan buat reader, dan Fic buat temen yang bikin lagu ini, yahaaiii. Ini lagu udah lama tapi baru sempet nulis sekarang dan bertepatan sama ultahnya si Dobe ini. Plotnya Nari-chan mikirnya random jadi gomenasai kalo jelek. Kalo yang nungguin fic Nari-chan yang 'Chasing You And Your Love' itu next updatenya, ya. Tunggu lebih sabar (?) Ini lama update dan post fic karena kesibukan kelas 12.**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_Prok..._

_Prok..._

_Prok..._

Suara tepukan tangan yang bergema di taman, suara langkah kaki riang yang menepuk bumi ini, suara tawa yang gembira dan senang dari sekumpulan anak kecil dengan wajah yang manis seperti belum ternodai oleh kotornya gejolak dunia ini. Semua suara itu terdengar secara padu menjadi satu.

.

Cause i don't care what you called me

Because you don't even know me

I knew everyday you saw me

You don't know what inside me

.

_'Hey, lihat, Anak Haram menjadi Badut.'_

.

_'Badut yang membawa tawa tak cocok untukmu! Kau bencana! Kami yang merawatmu, Orang tuamu yang mengahncurkan panti ini!'_

.

_'Ha? Dia Badut? Tawa badut yang menyeramkan. Tawanya membawa bencana di panti ini.'_

.

_'Badut itu konyol sepertimu. Karena kau terlalu konyol hingga pengirimmu memberitahu bahwa kau anak haram!'_

.

Tak kuperdulikan apa panggilan mereka terhadapku. Bagiku hidup adalah terus melangkah meski aku bodoh, aku kuat, aku baik, aku kejam, terus melangkah. Tempat itu, tempat yang hangat bagiku sebelum dua monster itu merubahnya menjadi tempat kebencian terhadapku dan membuangku. Aku tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena itu salah dua monster itu, bukan aku! Jika aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku, aku hanya akan terpuruk.

Aku masih setia menghibur mereka sambil terus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku. Diantara senyuman-senyuman mereka, aku bisa melihat cahaya mereka melalui senyuman mereka. Aku hanya mempunyai cahaya imitasi yang melengkung di bibirku. Ya, Senyumku palsu. Senyumku hanya demi mencari sesuap nasi. Candaan dan bualanku hanya demi sesuap nasi. Entertainment mungkin belum bisa melihatku, tapi anak-anak dan Badutku ini melihat aktingku. Senyuman mereka terbuat dari senyuman imitasi ini. Jikalau Sesuatu yang asli selalu mendahului Imitasi, maka aku tidak. Imitasi cahayaku mendahului cahaya asli mereka. Senyuman palsuku yang melahirkan senyuman murni mereka. Karena inilah aku!

Tapi...

Diantara cahaya dari senyuman indah, aku merasakan ada sebuah onyx kelam yang menghujam perasaanku dan pikiranku.

Aku melihatnya...

Aku merasakannya...

Ketika aku menghibur mereka, aku melihat mata Elangnya itu memperhatikanku. Perasaan gelisah menerpaku. Aku tak tau mengenai macam-macam perasaan. Takutkah? Ingin lari kah? Penasaran kah? Namun hanya satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Apa dia akan menyeretku ke tempat dua monster itu? Itulah yang paling mempengeruhi pikiranku.

"Anak-anak, mau mencoba drama Bebek bersama Nee-chan?"

"Mau! Mau! Pierrot, Nee-chan!"

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

"Drama yang jelek anak-anak. Bebeknya homo." Tiba-tiba pemilik onyx yang selalu kujumpai setiap hari muncul dihadapanku dengan suara langkahnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Apa itu Homo, Nii-chan?" Anak-anak bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Apa dia gila? Mereka masih anak-anak!

"Hn." Hanya itu jawabnya.

"Jawab kami, Nii-chan~" Pinta salah satu anak.

"Itu percintaan sesama jenis. Bayangkan kau seorang pangeran tetapi putrimu adalah lelaki."

"Kami paham. Itu menjijikkan!" Jawab beberapa anak.

Mulutku menganga seketika. Dia bisa mengajari hal tidak senonoh itu secara mudah pada anak kecil. Kesan pertama, dia Vulgar, aku catat itu! Tipe orang yang harus kuhindari. Dia menjengkelkan! Aku mau bermain bersama anak-anak ini, kenapa dia merusaknya? Aku menggertakkan gigiku pelan sambil menghela nafas. Tenang, Naruto, gilas balik dia. Aku melirik tajam rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Seringai kecilku terbentuk seketika.

"Anak-anak~" Sapaku dengan lembut.

"Ya, Nee-chan?"

"Pernah mendengar hari kebalikkan dari karakter Spongebob?" Tanyaku pada mereka dan mereka hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Hari ini adalah hari kebalikkan, ttebayo~ Dalam drama ini bercerita seorang Pangeran bebek yang melamar putri Katak yang satu sungai dengannya."

"Wahhhh, sugoiii...Ayo mulai dramanya!" Seru mereka bersemangat.

"Sebelum dimulai, tebak dulu siapa si Bebek disini, ttebayo?" Tanyaku pada anak-anak ini. Awalnya mereka bingung siapa si Bebek itu, namun akhirnya mereka menyerah untuk menebak.

"Dialah, Bebeknya~" Ucapku sambil mengibaskan rambut mencuat pemuda bermata onyx itu. Dia sedikit tidak suka dan memberi tatapan mematikan kearahku.

"Apa-"

"Ayo, Nii-chan! Kau Bebeknya!" Seru mereka bersemangat.

"Hahh-" Pemuda itu pun mendekat dan berbisik disamping topeng badutku sambil menatap tajam kearah mata biru langitku.

"Ta-mat kau, Do-be~" Ujarnya pelan dengan tekanan pada nadanya.

"Hng? Kita lihat saja, Teme~" Bisikku pelan membalas perkataannya.

"Ya, anak-anak. Karena ini hari kebalikan, di dalam drama, aku akan menjadi putri Katak yang melamar pangeran Bebek, ttebayo~"

"Horeeeee..." Seru mereka girang. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa keras berusaha seolah aku tertawa bersama mereka dan bergembira bersama mereka.

"Cih, lucu!" Umpat pemuda itu namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku mengambil suatu kotak yang lumayan besar dari koper kecilku yang biasanya kugunakan sehari-hari sebagai Badut.

Aku pun menegakkan tubuhku layaknya seorang lelaki sambil membawa kotak cincin untuk permaisurinya.

"Oh, Putri, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Aku berlutut sambil menyerahkan kotak ini pada pemuda di depanku sebagai permaisuri. Terlihat sekali mata onyxnya menyipit seperti merasa kesal karena terhina.

"Beraninya kau menghina Uchiha seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Itu salahmu karena bermain denganku." Balasku sambil memberikan cengiran palsu. Dengan gerakan kaku ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan akan membuka kotaknya. Tentu saja dia terlihat begitu kaku karena merasa terhina. Ketika dia sudah membuka kotak itu dengan wajah putih datarnya, tiba-tiba seekor Katak keluar dari kotak itu dan diam beberapa saat.

"Ini lelucon pangeran Katak yang garing anak-anak." Kata Pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek. Aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku risih.

"Terimakasih. Kuberikan ciuman untukmu." Balasku ambigu. Tentu saja ciuman bukanlah ciuman se simple itu dan kulihat wajahnya memerah dibalik wajah stoicnya itu. Kita lihat adegan berikutnya.

_Bugh..._

Seperti kata orang yang menulisku ini bahwa Katak itu hanya diam beberapa saat setelah keluar dari kotak. Namun ternyata ini 'Triple Trap' dan aku tersenyum senang melihat rencanaku berhasil. Katak yang keluar dari kotak dan diam tadi membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sarung tinju yang memukulnya keras hingga dahinya memerah.

"Itte-" Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Uchiha ini menggosok dahinya yang memerah karena sarung tinju dari dalam mulut Katak milikku.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Tawaku dengan nada dibuat-buat

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Dan ini tawa yang asli dariku untuk menertawai dahi merahnya berkat Triple Trapku.

"Anak-anak tau aku bilang memberikan ciuman, ttebayo?" Tanyaku pada mereka dan mereka mengangguk.

"Dahi merahnya dan kotak itu adalah ciuman pemberianku padanya."

"Hahahahaha...Dahinya merah, Nee-chan. Lucu dan romantis sekali, hahahaha!" Mereka ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dahi pemuda di depanku ini. Aku bisa merasakan aura kegelapan muncul dalam dirinya. Well, sepertinya dia ingin menelanku. Salah sendiri mencari gara-gara. Aku ini Badut, hahaha...

Hah? Tunggu? Kenapa aku tertawa? Eh? Sejak kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa? Akh!

"Kh, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Dobe!" Setelah berkata seperti itu dengan nada kesal, dia pergi dari taman dan mengendarai motor sportnya.

"Ada pepatah bilang bahwa dunia itu sempit, tapi dalam Geografi, dunia itu luas, Teme. Mustahil bertemu lagi." Balasku dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan hanya orang bodoh yang melihatku setiap hari tapi megatakan akan bertemu lagi." Tambahku lagi.

Semua anak-anak akhirnya pulang dan terlihat senang dengan drama bualanku mengenai Hari Kebalikkan, serta Pangeran Bebek dan Putri Katak. Namun tak kupungkiri hari ini menyenangkan.

"Hah, tak kusangka."

Aku pun ikut melangkah pergi dari taman itu pertanda pekerjaanku sudah selesai di sore ini. Setelah ganti baju menjadi baju biasa dan menampilkan rambut panjang twintailku, akupun melangkah pulang sambil menenteng tas berisi barang-barangku bekerja. Aku berjalan pelan sambil menatap langit sore di atas. Sekedar melepas penat sesaat mungkin? Jika melakukan ini, rasanya jiwaku melayang dan tenang. Ketika menatap langit itu, entah kenapa air mataku ingin keluar.

_Ckiiiittt..._

Tiba-tiba ada suara motor berhenti di depanku. Ia melepas helmnya dan memperlihatkan wajah datar itu beserta rambut mencuat melawan gravitasinya itu.

"Kau bisa tertabrak dan nyawamu melayang jika seperti itu, Dobe."

"Gah, kau lagi, Teme! Mau apa kau? Jangan basa-basi denganku."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi jawaban bahasa alien menjengkelkan itu.

"Jawab yang jelas sebelum kufitnah kau sebagai si Bisu dari Goa Lumut."

"Fantasymu terlalu jauh, Dobe."

"..."

"..." Kami diam beberapa saat. Entah apa maksud dia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tau kenapa ada disini. Aku hanya penasaran dengan senyumanmu." Detik itu juga seketika aku ingin tertawa dan merasa nyeri menghujam jantungku. Kenapa dia ingin tau?

"Kau melihatku setiap hari tapi kau tak tau aku."

"Aku tau tawa dan senyummu menakjubkan." Aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku sambil mendengus. Ku kira dia jenius karena memperhatikanku secara intens setiap hari dengan wajah tampan dan mata elangnya itu. Oh, aku hampir menyebut dirinya sosok Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala, namun tidak jadi, karena mata onyxnya bagaikan Elang bukan Serigala. Oke, Naruto, jangan out of plot.

"Lantas kau mau apa? Merekrutku jadi artis? Memasukkanku dalam tujuh keajaiban dunia? Atau menjadikanku model sebuah lukisan para melankolis?"

"Aku tak tau." Jawabnya singkat. Jangan bilang dia hanya orang galau yang terpesona dengan senyumanku. Sungguh lucu!

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku mulai penasaran

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sou. Uzumaki Naruto." Aku mengangkat dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku untuk bersalaman dan dia pun membalasnya dengan dua jari juga.

"Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, dattebayo~" Aku memberikan cengiran yang dibuat-buat olehku.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Pulanglah, Teme."

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau?"

"Tak usah. Aku memiliki urusan pribadi."

"Hn." Setelah itu ia pun melesat pergi untuk pulang. Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi untuk pulang mungkin. Aku mulai menatap langit lagi yang terlihat mendung. Sekarang saatnya aku mengunjungi tempat itu.

.

Cause i never let you down

Never let you get the crown

Never know how it sounds like

When i'm crying as a clown

.

Kulihat wanita berambut merah di teras rumah itu menggendong bayi. Mungkinkah dia melahirkan lagi di usianya yang tua? Kulihat anaknya berambut pink yang manis. Meski aku membenci dua monster itu, tetapi makhluk pink ini pengecualian. Aku ingin menggendongnya layaknya saudara dan tak membiarkannya jatuh dan terluka. Tetapi, aku hanya bisa mengintainya dari pagar ini saja.

Air mataku mulai menetes lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah seberapa sering aku meneteskan air mata ketika aku mengunjungi rumah ini. Bahkan saat mengenakan pakaian Badut pun aku membenci ketika ini menetes. Beruntung tawa dan senyuman palsuku menutupinya. Aku bingung dengan gejolak perasaanku ini. Apa yang kurasakan untuk mereka? Adikku dan dua monster itu. Sayang kah? Benci kah? Rindu kah? Terluka kah?

Di sisi satu aku begitu membenci mereka yang menghancurkanku tetapi di sisi lain aku selalu kembali kesini meski hanya sekedar lewat atau mengintip. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk masuk tetapi hatiku semakin berdenyut sakit ketika aku semakin mendekat. Biarlah mereka masih tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Mereka yang membuangku dan mereka tak berhak tau.

_'Aku tau tawa dan senyummu menakjubkan.'_

Aku menggigit bibirku mengingat perkataan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa malah mengingat pemuda itu disini? Dasar pria sok tau!" Aku mengumpat kecil sambil memukul pohon tempatku mengintip rumah itu dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Kulihat wanita itu melihat kearahku namun aku mengabaikan tatapannya dan masih terus berjalan pulang.

Apa pikiran wanita tadi tentang diriku begitu melihatku, ya? Menganggapku anaknya atau seorang calon maling? Masa bodoh. Gara-gara si Teme tadi aku jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

_'Aku tau tawa dan senyummu menakjubkan.'_

Kata-kata itu terus terulang di otakku. Jangan terpengaruh, Naruto! Aku tak tau apa motifnya yang jelas tak akan kubiarkan dia mendapatkan mahkotaku. Jangan berfikir senonoh dulu. Ini bukan mahkota yang itu, tetapi hati dan kepercayaanku. Tak akan kuberikan mahkotaku dan memanggilnya Teman.

Aku mulai menjadi error lagi dan berjalan tanpa arah. Aku memasuki sebuah rumah kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Masa bodoh dengan isu Setan dan masa bodoh dengan cerita horror. Aku mendudukkan diriku di dalam rumah kosong itu dan menunduk. Jikalau dipikir sekali lagi, rumah kosong ini tempat yang paling sempurna untuk menangis karena tak ada pemberani yang memasuki rumah kosong berhantu untuk menontonku atau malah bisa saja mereka yang mengiraku hantu.

_Tes..._

Air mataku menetes lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Beginilah keseharianku. Aku beruntung aku sering menangis namun tak ada yang mengetahui air mataku. Aku sedikit lelah dengan ini semua. Setiap hari rasa lelah ini tak terlupakan olehku.

_'Mereka mengirimmu di depan pintu dengan catatan kau anak haram.'_

.

_'Barang haram selalu menjadi yang terkutuk dan berdosa untuk disentuh. Meskipun Badutmu menghasilkan tawa, tetaplah dirimu yang haram menciptakan masalah.'_

.

_'Kembalikan panti kami!'_

.

_'Aku tau tawa dan senyumanmu menakjubkan.'_

_._

_Deg..._

"Aaaaaa...Sakit! Hentikan!" Teriakku bergerak secara tidak karuan untuk menahan rasa sakit dari hatiku ini.

"Kau tak tau rasanya. Kau tak berhak berkata itu menjakjubkan!" Memori-memori itu terus terulang dan menggerogoti perasaanku.

_Selamatkan aku..._.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

_**Hohoho, segini dulu. rencana melenceng dari Oneshoot menjadi Twoshoot. Updatenya bentar lagi kok. Quote-quote nya diambil dari lirik lagu temen Nari-chan X3**_

_**Yosh! Jangan lupa review ya~**_


End file.
